wartortlerulestheworld2fandomcom-20200213-history
List of Pokémon by Pokémon Shuffle list number
This is a list of Pokémon in the order displayed by the Pokémon List in Pokémon Shuffle. As of February 13, 2018, all Pokémon from have been released. Five newer Pokémon from have not been released as their sprites do not appear in-game in any data. National Pokédex numbers are provided here for reference and are not shown in the game. Each Pokémon (and its alternate forms, if applicable) is separate and cannot be evolved or changed into a different form (excluding Mega Evolution). The game also includes 184 variants of the released Pokémon including Alola Forms and alternative appearances, but not counting Mega Forms, giving a total of 986 Pokémon that can be caught in the game. Only the initial power when caught at Lv. 1 is shown in this listing; power at higher levels can be found in the table following this list. All Pokémon start with a maximum level of 10, but some Pokémon may be given a Raise Max Level , which increases a Pokémon's maximum level by one per use. The maximum number of Raise Max Levels (RML) that may be used on each Pokémon is also listed here. As of February 13, 2018, all Pokémon are able to receive a minimum of five RML enhancements each. Each Pokémon also has a specific Skill that may trigger if a match of the Pokémon is made. Many Pokémon only have one Skill, but some are able to use a Skill Swapper to switch between their initial Skill and one or more alternate ones. A Pokémon may only have one Skill at a time. Both a Pokémon's initial Skill and its alternate Skills, if available, are listed in this table. Mega Effects are considered separate and are listed here. Only Pokémon from #001 ( ) to #158 ( ) are present in the original listing. Pokémon from #159 ( ) onwards were added in later updates. List of Pokémon by Pokédex number } |} Attack power table When a Pokémon is received, it is possible to level it up as high as Lv.10. The attack power for each level is listed in the following table: All Pokémon are able to be fed a Raise Max Level , which takes the form of a round lollipop. They are able to gain additional levels and base power beyond Lv.10 to as high as Lv.30. This table lists the possible power level a Pokémon with each specific base starting power can potentially reach for each level from Lv. 11 to Lv.30: Mega Evolution Before a Pokémon's Mega Evolution can be used in Pokémon Shuffle, its respective Mega Stone must be obtained (or in 's case, the Meteorite), typically by defeating its Mega-Evolved form in a battle at the end of each , as a prize for completing a Competitive Stage, or by reaching a certain point in an Escalation Battle. For a Pokémon to Mega Evolve during battle, the Pokémon must be placed in the first position (furthest to the left) when selecting and the Mega Gauge must be filled by matching the Pokémon being Mega Evolved or matching Pokémon with the Mega Boost or Mega Boost+ Skills who are of the same Type as the Pokémon being Mega Evolved. Pokémon icons that are trapped under a will not add to the Mega Gauge. After the Mega Gauge fills, each of the Pokémon's icon pieces change to reflect the Mega-Evolved form of that Pokémon. Effects for each Mega form vary between Pokémon and are listed below in the Mega Effects table. These Mega Effects replace the Pokémon's Skill for the remainder of the battle. Mega Speedups can be used on these Pokémon from the Pokémon selection menu to lower the gauge by one icon each, up to a maximum as indicated in the table below. For instance, normally requires 12 icons before it can Mega Evolve, but when a maximum of 3 Mega Speedups are used, only 9 icons are required for Mega Evolution. The following Mega Stones are available by defeating Mega-Evolved Trainer Pokémon in s, listed in the order they are received: The following Mega Stones have been rewarded as prizes for completing certain Special Stage events, such as Competitive Stages or some Escalation Battles: The following Mega Stones are available by completing Mission Cards: Mega Effects The list of Pokémon with special abilities when Mega Evolved in Pokémon Shuffle is located at the Mega Effects page. Trivia * The vast majority of Pokémon in Shuffle have a type matching their primary type in the core series. As of March 27, 2016, those that instead match their secondary type are 's appliance forms, 's family, 's family, 's family, Resolute Form, , 's family, , Sky Forme, 's family, , , 's family, 's family, 's family, 's family, 's family, 's family, 's family, 's family, East Sea , and all Normal/Flying Pokémon. ** Most of the changes seem to have been made to allow for a larger variety of Flying and Fairy-types, while reducing the disproportionately large amount of Grass and Water-types, due to the game assigning a single type to each Pokémon. Curiously, however, Omanyte and Omastar were changed from Rock to Water. ** Salamence was previously type in the game data, matching its pre-evolutions, but was changed upon its release on July 6, 2015. Likewise, Gible's family were all Dragon-type until their release on August 3, 2015. Ralts's family and Lugia were all Psychic-type until their releases on August 17 and 31, 2015, respectively. ** A handful of other mostly primary Water-type Pokémon use their secondary type in the game's data, but their types may change when they are released. Category:Lists Category:Pokémon Shuffle de:Liste der Pokémon in Pokémon Shuffle fr:Liste des Pokémon dans l'ordre du Pokédex de Pokémon Shuffle zh:宝可梦列表（消消乐）